Ice Make: Chess!
by Pixilated Pixie Princess
Summary: For the life of him Gray could not fathom why everyone was taking such a profound interest in his chess game with Leon. Although his chances of winning probably would have been better if he hadn't made his chess pieces look so much like his guild mates.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

It was about 7:00 when Lyon burst into the fairy tail guild, grabbed Gray, Yelled some gobbledygook about proving his superior intellect to the younger mage then forced him to sit down and play a game of chess.

"But we don't have a chess board." Gray pointed as they sat across from each other at one of the tables.

"Ice Make: Chess." Lyon said, make a checkered board out of his magic.

"Okay then, what about the pieces."

"Your perfectly capable of making your own chess pieces aren't you? Or are you so incompetent you need me to do that as well?" Lyon taunted.

The older mage put his hands together again and produced a tiny sculpture of himself and placed it one the king's space. Gray sighed and reluctantly began forming his own pieces out of magic. He saw the Lyon was making his pieces to look like the members of the Lamia Scale guild. Since he wasn't in the mood to be original, Gray did the same; making his pieces to look like his fairy tail friends. Of course he made the king to look like himself. Once the board was set up they began their game.

"What are you boys up too?" Erza asked as she walking over two the two ice mages, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Carla, and Wendy followed behind her.

"It looks like chess." Lucy commented.

"What's chess?" Wendy asked, having never seen the game before.

"It's a two person strategy game. Although it usually look a bit different than this."

"Yeah, usually the pieces don't look like fairy tail mages. Hey is that me?" Natsu pointed at the board and looked at Gray.

"Yes, you moron. Can't you even recognize yourself?"

Happy nickered. "Hey Natsu I think your a pawn."

"What does that mean?" Natsu asked, confused.

"It means your the weakest piece." Lucy explained.

"What? Gray, how dare you make me weak."

"Would you please be quiet, I'm trying to think."

"What piece am I?" Wendy asked.

"I made you and Lucy bishops."

"No fair, they get to be bishops and I'm a pathetic pawn. I demand you make me into something awesomer, like a dragon or something."

"There are no dragons in chess." Gray growled, "If it makes you feel any better, I made Gajeel a pawn too." He pointed to a nasty looking piece that resembled the iron dragon slayer.

"You talking trash about me, Stripper?" Gajeel yelled out, having heard his name being spoken.

"He made you a pathetic and weak pawn in his chess game." Natsu said, picking up the piece and holding it up.

"Hey, don't go moving the pieces." Lyon growled, snatching away and placing it back where it was.

"You made me a what?" Gajeel strode over to get a closer look at what was going on.

"Will you please just leave so I can concentrate." Gray growled in exasperation.

"No way, I want to watch." Lucy protested.

"Fine, you can watch just be quiet."

They all fell silent for a few moments as Gray made his next move.

"No." Lucy yelled after Gray had moved his piece.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Gray's going to sacrifice Levi?" Lucy explained, looking hurt.

Hearing her name, Levi looked up for the book she had been reading.

"Gray, you shouldn't treat your comrades like that." Erza said, shooting him a glare.

"But she a pawn, that's what your suppose to do with them."

"How can you be so cold hearted?" Gajeel roared. "I refuse to let Levi be sacrificed."

Gray just put his head in his hands and moaned.

"I know I'll just switch our pieces." Lucy said, picking up her piece and Levi's and switching them.

"Aw, your so sweet Lucy." Levi said.

"No, you can't do that." Gray yelled looking horrified at the new arrangement of the board.

"Why not?"

"Because your a bishop not a pawn. It's not a fair trade off."

Lyon by now was tired of waiting so he gave up and made his move. Using his magic he caused his knight, that being a miniature Sherry, to throw her fist into the Lucy piece, causing it to shatter.

"No, I got beaten by Sherry?" Lucy looked mortified as she stared at her shattered mini self.

"Lyon that's cheating." Gray yelled.

"No, moving the pieces around is cheating."

"It wasn't me that moved them around."

"How could I lose to Sherry?" Lucy whimpered.

"It's your turn Gray."

Gray grumbled then picked up the piece that looked like Erza and moved it forward.

"What piece is that?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, I made Erza the queen." Gray explained.

"What?"

They all turned around to see Juvia staring at them with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Gray-sama, why would you make Erza-san your queen and not Juvia? Does this mean Gray-sama loves Erza-san?"

"No, I just thought it would be fitting. It doesn't mean that I like her." Gray said hurriedly.

"You can be mine queen if you like Juvia."

"Shut it, Lyon."

"Hey Gray, can you move my piece closer to Carla's." Happy interrupted.

Gray groaned and covered his ears trying to block out the noise so he could concentrate on his next move. He was trying desperately to figure out what Lyon's strategy was, so far his moves didn't make any sense. It didn't seem like he was after his king at all. Three moves later it all made sense.

"Yes, now I finally have her!" Leon exclaimed as he picked up the tiny Juvia sculpture and placed a miniature Toby on the empty square.

"In your face Gray." Lyon taunted, cuddling the piece of ice. "Now that I have Juvia nothing can stop me."

"Last I checked the idea was for you to capture my king not my castle."

"No! Gray-sama, how could you let this happen?" Juvia wailed.

"Why are you all getting so worked up about this?"

"Hey Gray, have me take out that Jura guy." said Natsu.

"Your not even anywhere near Jura."

"What kind of lame excuse is that. You know, if you had made me a dragon you wouldn't be loosing like this."

"I'm not loosing. See? I'm about to take one of his knights."

"No!" It was Wendy who was screaming this time.

"What now?"

"Don't make me take out Chelia! She's my friend."

Gray starred at the little girl as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Fine." he said, sighing in defeat and moved another piece instead.

"Aaa! Gray what are you doing?" Happy yelled.

"What do you mean?"

"Your moving Lily right next to Carla."

"Yeah, so?"

"Your suppose to move me there not him."

"But I need you here to defend my kin- wait, where did my king go."

"Juvia grabbed it while you where distracted." said Erza.

They all turned and looked at Juvia who was now curled up in a corner, cuddling the little Gray sculpture and mumbling to it.

"Guess I'll just have to make another one." Gray sighed and put his hands together to cast another spell.

"Wait, who is that?" Lyon asked as Gray set his new king down.

"Mavis, the first master of fairy tail."

"Why'd you make her instead of another you?" Gajeel asked.

"I don't know, maybe she'll bring me luck."

"Well your gonna need it because it looks to me like your loosing pretty bad." Lucy said.

Just then Lyon advance his Toby piece and moved in to take out Gray's queen.

"What?" Erza roared as her piece was destroyed.

She then grabbed Gray by the through and began to shake him violently.

"How dare you let me be taken out by that dog faced puppy man."

"I'm sorry." Gray pleaded. "It's not my fault you people keep messing up my game."

"I'll help you, Gray. I just can't bear to see fairy tail loose."

Everyone froze then as they heard a sweat, familiar voice.

"But you all have to keep quiet so Lyon doesn't know that I'm here."

They all looked then to see Master Mavis sitting on the table in front of the chess board.

"What are you-" Gray was about to ask but the stopped when Mavis shh-ed him.

"What's gotten into you guys?" Lyon asked, noticing the strange looks one everyone's faces.

"N-nothing." Gray said and pulled himself out of Erza's grasp. "Let's get back to the game."

"Fine by me. Your move."

"Move Cana up thee spaces." Mavis said.

Gray nodded and moved his castle, trusting in whatever strategy the first Master had concocted.

They all stopped their bickering then and watched in silence, with grins plastered on their faces, confident now that with Mavis at the helm fairy tail was going to win.

"Now move Natsu to the last space and make him a queen."

"All right!" the dragon slayer yelled as the ice mage moved the pawn up a space.

"Would you not yell so close to my ear." Gray growled.

"Hey, what are you doing."

"Making you a queen."

"By turning me into Erza?"

"Yeah."

"That's so weird, man."

"I agree." said Erza, "I refuse to be treated as an upgraded Natsu."

"Then what should I turn you into?"

"A dragon you idiot. That's what I've been saying this whole time."

"How about a bunny instead."

"Make me a dragon or I'll melt the board." Natsu threatened.

"This has got to be the weirdest game of chess I have ever seen." Lucy said as Gray crafted a ferocious looking dragon and placed it on the board.

"Yeah, now make me breath fire and melt the rest of Lyon's guild."

"I can't make fire you moron."

"Then make me smash all the pieces to bits."

"Lyon's the one that can do that not me."

"Now, use Natsu to take Jura." Mavis directed.

Gray followed the First Master's brilliant strategy and within six moves Lyon was defeated.

"Check mate."

"No way! How did you win?" Lyon demanded.

"I told you Mavis would bring me luck."

"Yeah right. It's because I became a dragon and totally dominated you now smash his king to bits."

"That's not how the game ends, Natsu." Lucy said.

"What do you mean. I thought the whole point was to take out the king."

"No, it's to get the king into such a position that no matter what move your opponent makes you can take him the next turn."

"Well that's hardly satisfying."

"I didn't make the rules."

"Who cares about rules. If you won't do it then I will. Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Gray and Lyon barely had enough time to jump out of the way as a torrent of fame came straight at them, destroying the chess board, the table, and half of the wall.

"Wasn't that over kill?" Lucy asked from where she had been thrown to the ground.

"So Gray, how about a rematch?" Lyon asked as he got the his feet.

"Not on your life."

* * *

A/N: I always felt a little disappointed because you never actually got to take the king at the end of a chess game. You just kind of corner the guy but never finish him off, that's not very conclusive.

Anyway... like, commit, subscr... no wait. Wrong website.


End file.
